omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Blaze The Cat (Archie Comics)
|-|Blaze The Cat= |-|Burning Form= Character Synopsis Blaze the Cat is a character that appears in the Sonic The Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics. She is a mobian cat, princess, and guardian of the Sol Emeralds. She hails from the Sol Zone, where she battles robotic pirates and their fiendish master Dr. Eggman Nega, whose machinations have occasionally brought her into contact with the villainous Dr. Eggman and Sonic the Hedgehog. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C '''| '''2-A Verse: '''Archie Comics '''Name: Blaze The Cat Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Mobian, Princess of Sol Zone Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Barrier Creation (Her attacks revolve around the use of flames, both offense and defensively in the form of creating barriers), Flight, Creation (Able to create constructs comprised of mainly flames), Can sense Sol Emeralds and dimensional disturbances, Regeneration (Low-Mid) | Same as before but on an unfathomably higher scale, Time Paradox Immunity, Energy Projection, True Flight, Reality Warping, Sealing, Spatial Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Forcefield Creation, Time Manipulation, History Manipulation, Transmutation, Aura, Invulnerability, Dimensonal BFR and Matter Manipulation , Law Manipulation (The Genesis Wave was going to bend the very rules and laws that govern reality, such as changing even the tiniest of details) Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Can fight on equal terms with Sonic , Shadow and Silver while in base form) | '''Multiverse Level+ '(Equal to the other Super Forms, including Super Sonic, who reverted The Genesis Wave and can fight on par with other beings like Enerjak ) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Consistently on par with Sonic in speed, who can run across the multiverse in a matter of days) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Comparable to Super Forms, far faster than before) '''Lifting Ability: Class G | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Universal+ | Multiverse Level+ Durability: Universe Level+ '| '''Multiverse Level+ ' 'Stamina: Very High '| 'Limitless ' '''Range: Extended melee range normally. Multiversal+ with Burning Blaze Form Intelligence: Gifted ''' '''Weaknesses: Is quick to anger, having a short temper. Often jumps to conclusions and doesn't take second thought about a situation | None Notable Versions: Base | Burning Blaze ''' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: *'Sol Emeralds: '''Objects that appear the ''Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs. They are a set of seven mystical gems from the Sol Zone and are that universe's equivalent to the Chaos Emeralds from Sonic's World. The Sol Emeralds are protected by Blaze the Cat and are vital in maintaining the Sol Zone. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Princess Category:Cats Category:Female Characters Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Archie Comics Category:Sega Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Fire Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Regenerators Category:Flight Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Memory Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sealers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Space Benders Category:BFR Users Category:Aura Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:History Benders Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2